Rise of Era V
by blusonia069
Summary: Celestia Blu the Fox, Raven the Dark Angel Hedgehog, and Commander Harper including the Phages are my OC characters of Rise of Era V series by yours truly Celestia Blu and Shadow the Hedgehog are the main characters of the story Other characters are by SEGA Check out the rest on Deviantart...
It seems like it feels like yesterday, sitting on peaceful side of the city, the wind breezes in my face, and the quiet, ocean-wave silence around my ears gives the great time meditation, but yet last long. The clouds surrounds in a blood red mixed with shadow darkness, I stand and at the city looked as it looked like it was a nuked, on fire, and destroyed with complete chaos, thou I was too shocked to see the horror, I felt a sharp pinch in my neck I took out, it was a dart. As I turned around, it was blurry and I can't see who it was, collapsed on the grass, a figure came closer as it was a black boots, looking up, was a red suit and a mustache,

Blu: Egg-...(snoozed)

I felt like I slept for years, fluttering my eyes, the blur turned clear, standing up, I see myself wearing a patients gown, and laboratory.

Blu: Where-Where am I?

I hear foot steps, down in the hallway, I acted quick as the steps came closer. The door opens, hiding under the bed I get ready to attack Eggman, or whoever kept me her. But the voice was him,

Dr. Eggman: Celestia, know your here, I came to see your alright. I promise you.

Blu: How did I know your not here to robotize me or turn me into a mindless-slave, Eggman?

Dr. Eggman: Because I save you and your pesky friends lives, for all time sake, now come up here before the side-effects brings up again.

Blu: You drugged me! (pounced on top of Dr. Eggman (he's wear a lab coat and black gloves) getting ready to stab him with a syringe)

Dr. Eggman: Now, now, lets not get savage here.

Blu: What did you put in me, huh!? A robotic chip!

Dr. Eggman: No, get off me and I will tell you.

Thu I distrust him a lot I calm myself, got off Eggman, throw the syringe down, and listened to his words. After 2 hours walking and talking about what's going wrong with Mobius, I was even more shocked, then the explosion that have happened in the middle of the city.

Blu: I was, or we were asleep, for three years, correct?

Dr. Eggman: Precisely, though I was doing research during that time. What we have experienced is something more extreme then the Black Arms, like Shadow.

Blu: What's so extreme about then the Black Arms?

Dr. Eggman: These creatures, are nothing but aggressive, night crawling, blood-thirsty beings. These things are known as _Nosferatu alienus._

Blu: As in...Vampire Aliens?

Dr. Eggman: Can be such, but appropriately, Terrestrial Vampires. Thoroughgoing on complete experiments on these beings, I found ways to exterminate them, or kill them, which are: Sunlight, Sound, Silver, and maybe Chaos energy.

Blu: Chaos Energy?

Dr. Eggman: Originally, it is a rare thing to see.

Thinking about Chaos Energy, which I have, I could've protect myself then, but one question is "Why am I here?" is a straight answer that he not telling me. Moving on to the refrigerated room, where he says he kept my friends there, he told me what he had put inside of me, is a key to end this horror to these blood-sucking Aliens. As we both arrive, seeing inside were capsules of my friends: Amy Rose, Sonic, Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles.

Blu: Are they...and do they-

Dr. Eggman: Yes. But they don't have serum that you have, which gives you immunity to these vampires, but I am going to give you these 10 syringes to go for you.

Blu: ...Why?

Dr. Eggman: You need take it at least 2 of these every 6 hours daily to keep yourself immune, or else you'll end up like your friends.

Blu: But Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, and I have chaos energy, remember, these things are weak against chaos energy.

Dr. Eggman: That is true, but that is if you have a chaos energy with you, which you nor the others don't.

Looking at my cross-bandage chest, I felt like I was too special to have this stuff on me, then my friends. Until we can both leave, and alert had blurred in the laboratory.

Dr. Eggman: What's going on right now. (Sending down the screen: Five to dozen of the alien vampires attack the robot security, and took out the cameras)

Blu: *gasp*

Dr. Eggman: I need to send all of the capsule off to other locations. *typing the password and the engaging capsules screen came in*

Blu: Eggman! Stop! *ramming to Eggman to stop him, which the capsules released only Sonic, Amy Rose, Tails, and Knuckles, and the half of the capsules* Goddamn it Eggman! What are doing, you son of- *smacked*

Dr. Eggman: * putting Blu to the floor* I'm trying to save your friends, before these vampires feast on the capsules, not only you released half of the capsules and your friends, but one, now the others are going to be-

Blu: *holding up a scalpel from the floor, in his face, with tears running down* J-just...shut up...damn...(sobbing)

Knowing that this is the end of my friends, and I, the door banged and banged to burst in here, Eggman took the scalpel out of my hand, and brought me up out of the floor, he told me something that I remember Sonic talking to me.

Dr. Eggman: There is no time to sit and sob, take Shadow with you, and try to find salvation for the both of you. The world that you once know and remember...is long gone. Understand!?

I nodded, and stop my tears. Eggman gave me a backpack of items that I need to get to places, or for emergency, though I looked him the eye, the villain that I once knew and hate so much...now helping me survive this chaos, stuns me. After four bangs and the door can't hold itself, Eggman gets Shadow out of the capsule, and carries him to a spyder motorcycle. Dropping my things in the motorcycle, the door burst open and dozens of the vampire slowly crawled towards us. Eggman got my back as I turn on the motorcycle, in every pounce Eggman wacks the vampires with a silver pole, but one got his arm and all at once, seeing the bloody-graphic scene, he brings out the final words.

Dr. Eggman: *coughing and screaming* Blu! Run! Get out now!

Revving the motorcycle, the vampires stop feeding on Eggman and came running after us. Driving and running the vampires over, We made it, well almost. Looking back at the building, and back at the road, I start heading to a safe-house, or somewhere high and away from the vampires. Meanwhile, at a building where many mobians and people ripped up to pieces, and blood in every wall and window, in a office, a vampire scout came in seeing the gore writing, I AM GOD, she looked at another eating a victim.

Scout: Master...

Master: *stops eating* Can you see I'm eating...otherwise your next! *throws a knife at the scout but misses* What do you want.

Scout: Over half of the population of this planet has been taking, but the rest of them are fighting back to survive.

Master: We are here colonize this pathetic planet. *choking the scout* Of course there going to fight back! I'm here to draw blood to the one who should've have killed me when he found me here, years ago.

Scout: *choking and gasping for air* But...that is what I was...*coughing* going to tell you...he-he's dead...we are feeding on him...as we speak...but he is not alone...

Master: *choking the scout harder* What do mean "Not Alone!"

Scout: A-A...* the master throws her down to the ground, and the scout gasps for more air* A fox, and a hedgehog...are riding off with a weapon to kill us with.

Master: Though I'm unique and perfect then you, that is why I'm king, but once I get this "fox" out of the way, I'll become a God and exterminate these mobians. You! Find this fox and the hedgehog and kill them, even if they are allying an army...kill them all*evilly laughed*


End file.
